


[Визитка] Мертвы до рассвета

by Caelibem, Nobel Don (hastarkis), WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Embedded Images, Embedded Video, Fandom Presentation, Fanvids, Gen, WTF Dead by Daylight 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelibem/pseuds/Caelibem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: Что мы такое?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021, [DBD team] 1. Визитка





	[Визитка] Мертвы до рассвета

**_Рекомендуется просмотр на светлых стилях АО3. Включите авторский стиль, чтобы видео не вылезало за границы._ **  


**Dead by Daylight** ([Steam](https://store.steampowered.com/app/381210/Dead_by_Daylight/), [Wiki](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/Dead_By_Daylight_%D0%92%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B8)) — асимметричная многопользовательская компьютерная игра в жанре survival horror с видом от первого и третьего лица, разработанная канадской студией Behaviour Interactive. Впервые вышла в 2016 году, в нее можно поиграть на ПК, PlayStation 4, Xbox One и Nintendo Switch (есть кроссплей между платформами). Существуют версии для Android и iOS (весьма отличаются от полной версии, но поиграть интересно).

**Ассиметричность** геймплея означает, что игроки находятся в неравных условиях. Намеренно собравшая в себе все клише из слэшеров, Dead by Daylight предлагает четырем игрокам взять под управление **Выживших** , которые должны сбежать (сперва подав питание на ворота, чтобы открыть их); а одному — взять на себя роль **Убийцы** , который должен принести беглецов в жертву **Сущности**.

При игре за выжившего вам действительно будет страшно... первые 30 часов. Игра в конечном итоге не про страх, а про соперничество и взаимовыручку. И скилл. И знание механик. И про баги, куда ж без них.

  


Сюжет до боли прост: некая Сущность собрала персонажей вне пространства и времени и питается их страхами, надеждами и яростью. Не важно, умер персонаж или выжил, убил или упустил жертв: после испытания каждый из них вновь окажется у костра без памяти о прошлом побеге, а конвейер эмоций запустится заново.  
И хотя сама игра не имеет соло-режима, сквозного сюжета и не требует какого бы то ни было отыгрыша, у нее есть **ЛОР**. С ним мы на ЗФБ и пришли.

Предлагаем вам краткие (буквально твиттерские) описания всех персонажей. Находите интересные сочетания и [приносите нам заявки](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeHlnvzrloW5Q1U-076egpzjEIkBpchim8TVJBKgM876FsDrQ/viewform) :)  
  


    

[Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9F%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B7%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BA) | [Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9E%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA) | [Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%89%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B0)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


[Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%B4%D1%81%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B0) | [Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%94%D0%BE%D0%BA%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80) | [Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9E%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B0)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


[Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%BD) | [Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%BA) | [Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%8C)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


[Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%8C%D1%8F) | [Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%83%D1%81%D1%82_%D0%A4%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%81) | [Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%87)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


[Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD) | [Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%83%D0%BD) | [Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B5%D0%B4%D1%8C%D0%BC%D0%B0)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


[Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D1%88%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%80) | [Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9E%D0%BD%D0%B8) | [Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A7%D1%83%D0%BC%D0%B0)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


[Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B1%D0%B0%D0%BB) | [Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%94%D1%83%D1%85) | [Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%BE%D1%80)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


| [Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%86%D1%8B) |   
---|---|---  
  
    

  
  


[Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%94%D1%83%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%82_%D0%A4%D1%8D%D0%B9%D1%80%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4) | [Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9C%D1%8D%D0%B3_%D0%A2%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%81) | [Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%82_%D0%9C%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


[Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BA_%D0%9F%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BA) | [Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B5%D1%8F_%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BB%D1%81%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BD) | [Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8_%D0%A1%D1%82%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%83%D0%B4)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


[Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%94%D1%8D%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%B4_%D0%9A%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3) | [Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BD_%D0%A1%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%82) | [Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%B2_%D0%A2%D1%8D%D0%BF%D0%BF)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


[Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%AD%D0%B9%D1%81_%D0%92%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B8) | [Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A3%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%8F%D0%BC_%22%D0%91%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%BB%22_%D0%9E%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B1%D0%B5%D0%BA) | [Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B3_%D0%9C%D0%B8%D0%BD)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


[Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%82_%D0%94%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BD) | [Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%90%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%BC_%D0%A4%D1%80%D1%8D%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%81) | [Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B5%D1%84%D1%84_%D0%99%D0%BE%D1%85%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%B5%D0%BD)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


[Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BD_%D0%A0%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BE) | [Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%AE%D0%B8_%D0%9A%D0%B8%D0%BC%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B0) | [Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%97%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B0_%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%80)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


[Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%AD%D1%88%D0%BB%D0%B8_%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%B9_%D0%A3%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%8F%D0%BC%D1%81) | [Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%B2_%D0%A5%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BD) | [Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9D%D1%8D%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%B8_%D0%A3%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%80)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


[Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A8%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BB_%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BD) | [Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BA%D1%81_%D0%A0%D0%B8%D1%85%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80) | [Подробнее](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%AD%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B8_%D0%A0%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%BE)  
---|---|---  
  
  


  
  
  


`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/profile" target=_blank><img src="https://funkyimg.com/i/3agqV.png" alt=""><a>`  
  
  


`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/profile" target=_blank><img src="https://funkyimg.com/i/3agqW.png" alt=""><a>`  
  


  



End file.
